Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Der Korallenskipper/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau right|350px Hallo Der Korallenskipper! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Yoga 'Diskussion 17:59, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) Artikelarbeit Hallo Der Korallenskipper, ich möchte dir einige Dinge zu deinem Artikel "Schlacht um Mount Tantiss" mitteilen. Da du dich erst kürzlich in der Jedipedia angemeldet hast, bist du (verständlicherweise) noch nicht mit den Gepflogenheiten vertraut. Daher kann ich dir unsere Ersten Schritte sehr empfehlen, um schonmal einen ersten Überblick zu bekommen. Der Artikel in der jetzigen Form ist leider nicht haltbar, da die Informationen unzulänglich sind. Schaue dir doch mal zur Orientierung die Artikel in der Kategorie:Schlachten an. Generell sollen die Informationen in den Artikeln so wiedergegeben werden, dass auch Leute, die die Quellen nicht besitzen, folgen können. Aber gerade die Schlacht um Mount Tantiss ist für einen Autoren-Neuling schon ein dicker Brocken. Vielleicht solltest du zunächst mit kleineren Arbeiten beginnen, bevor du dich daran traust. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, zögere nicht, dich bei mir zu melden. Viele Grüße – 'Andro A • Disku 18:03, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :Was soll an Mount Tantiss so "ein dicker Brocken" sein? --Der Korallenskipper 18:12, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) ::Ich meinte das in der Hinsicht, dass diese Schlacht einen recht umfangreichen Artikel erfordert. Als Neuling ist das nicht unbedingt einfach. (Das ist nur ein gutgemeinter Ratschlag – bitte nicht missverstehen.) – Andro A • Disku 19:06, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) The Star Wars Cookbook: Wookiee Cookies and Other Galactic Recipes Hallo Korallenskipper, damit dein Artikel nicht doch noch gelöscht wird, nimm bitte die Kennzeichnung als "Neuer Stub" raus und füge Under Construction ein. Das geht so: Wo "NS" steht, schreibst du UC hin, und alles zwischen "|" und "}}" ersetzt du durch ~~~~. UC heißt, dass du den Artikel noch ausbauen willst. Idealerweise machst du das vor Ablauf der 24 Stunden, also vor 16.50 Uhr. Rorret Disku 10:04, 2. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Hi Korallenskipper, könntest du bitte die Rezension von Amazon.com wieder aus dem Artikel nehmen, sie hat darin nicht zu suchen. Es ist eine Beschreibung die dazu verleitet das Buch zu kaufen, nicht neutrall deren Inhalt wieder gibt, zumal nicht geklärt ist ob man es Copieright-technisch überhaupt in Ordnung ist sie zu kopieren und hier zu veröffentlichen. Haste das Buch nicht selbst, kann nicht in eigenen Worten etwas zum Inhalt wieder geben, haste schon einmal auf starwars.com nachgeschaut ob dort ein Artikel zu dem Buch voranden ist, ...? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 15:53, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) OK!--Der Korallenskipper 17:05, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Sowas… … muss echt nicht sein. Unterlass solche Beiträge doch bitte, die werden nämlich eh wieder entfernt. Danke dir, GAR ☠ 00:38, 2. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo. Sowas ist unnötig stelle doch bitte ein SLA dann kann deine Benutzer Seite gelöscht werden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:40, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Servus, 1. Was bei der schwarzen Knochen des Imperators ist ein SLA; 2. Kann ich sie nicht einfach selbst löschen? ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 19:48, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Nein kann man nicht können nur Administratoren. [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:50, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Aber den Inhalt hab' ich jetzt gelöscht! Was war eigentlich "Sowas" (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der Korallenskipper (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:54, 4. Mai 2011) :::::Hast du mitnichten, in der Versionsgeschichte ist das nach wie vor alles da. Wenn du deine Seite gelöscht haben willst, dann halte dich an die Regeln, stell einen Löschantrag, dann wird das ein Admin richtig machen, sodass danach auch alles weg ist. Alles andere ist Blödsinn und wird zudem nicht gerne gesehen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:07, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Wenn der Artikel mit den Richtlinien im konflikt steht, ändere ich ihn gerne oder lasse ihn löschen. Aber welche Passagen sind so? Außerdem weiß ich nicht wie man so einen Antrag stellt! --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 20:32, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::::Ganz einfach Vorlage:Löschantrag eingeben. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 20:37, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidaten Hey Korallenskipper, schön das die viele Artikel hier gefallen und auch schön, wen du welche zur Wahl zum lesenswerten oder exzellenten Artikel vorschlägst, aber muss den sowas wie Lurmen sein? Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie bewandert du im Thema TCW bist aber ich denke auch dir hätte auffallen können, dass bei dem Artikel wirklich noch einiges geht. Verstehe es jetzt nicht böse aber überleg doch vorher einfach ein bischen mehr und informiere dich evtl.. Gruß Boba Fett123 ''Kontakt , Leistung 21:20, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Und was ist mit dem über Chi Cho? ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 16:04, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Kommt schon eher hin. Aber falls du dir andere lesenswerte Artikel durchgelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass auch Chi Cho eigentlich zu durchschnittlich ist. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 16:21, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Wenn das so ist, kann man die Kandidaturen rückgängig machen? 2.Kann man eigene Artikel aufstellen? zB Das Star Wars Cookbook I? Gruß Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 17:43, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Lass die Kandidatur laufen, so kommt dann auch gerne raus, was noch geändert werden muss und so. Man kann eigene Artikel auch aufstellen, wird aber nicht gerne gesehen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das sicherlich nicht reichen wird. Du bist außerdem noch recht neu, viele Benutzer brauchen mehrere Monate, um überhaupt in Richtig lesenswerter Artikel zu kommen. Versuch erst, vernünftige, notfalls auch durchschnittliche Artikel zu schreiben. Das hier ist kein Wettkampf, wir arbeiten zusammen und nicht gegeneinander (was einige Benutzer leider nach langer Zeit immer noch nicht realisiert haben). 'KitDiskussion 17:48, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Ok! Aber ist der Artikel geeignet? Nur so als Frage! Looking 4ward your Answer --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 17:53, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Bitte beachte die Form. Immer ein Doppelpunkt mehr vor deine Beiträge als beim vorherigen (außer, das verschiebt sich zu weit nach rechts). Und bitte schreib auch nur in einer Zeile - das ganze Enter drücken bringt nichts, da das hier wie ein Leerzeichen betrachtet wird. Ich finde nicht, dass der Artikel Potential hat. Aus der Quelle kannst du auch nicht viel rausholen und das heißt, dass du für das Wenige verdammt gut sein musst - das würden die aller wenigsten schaffen, wenn überhaupt. Wenn du lesenswerte Artikel schreiben willst, solltest du dich sowieso erstmal mit der JP vertraut machen. Danach würde ich mich an größere Artikel auch hängen, da man bei denen auch eher die Chance hat, wichtige und gern gesehene Rubriken wie Persönlichkeit oder Fähigkeiten herausholen kann. Doch wie gesagt: Erstmal klein anfangen! '''KitDiskussion 17:59, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hättest du wenigstens einen Artikel für mich zum Bearbeiten? Nur damit ich nicht ganz arbeitslos bin! Gruß Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 18:07, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Den kann dir keiner geben, such doch einfach mal deine Quellen durch und vielleicht findest du etwas Neues oder guck dir ein paar Artikel an, wo du meinst über die weißt du viel und verbessere sie. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 18:09, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Nach BK: Das solltest du selber finden. Musst halt in deinen Quellen schauen, welche Artikel du bearbeiten kannst oder welche es noch nicht gibt. KitDiskussion 18:10, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Nach BK:Ich glaube nicht, dass du „arbeitslos“ sein wirst, denn es gibt noch einiges zu tun. Ich würde dir auch erstal davon abraten andere Benutzer nach Arbeit zu fragen Datei:--).gif. Desweiteren würde ich dir raten deine bisherigen Quellen mit Artikeln, die es in der JP gibt oder nicht zu vergleichen, um dir vielleicht auch eine To-Do Liste anzulegen. Schaue einfach mal rund und außerdem kannst du ja auch mal im Autorenportal vorbeischauen. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:13, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Meine Quellen sind so ziemlich am Ende mit ihrem Wissen am Ende. Gibts nicht eiinen besonders schlechten Artikel? --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 18:20, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Wie gesagt, schau im Autorenportal vorbei. Da findest du viele Artikel, die noch ein wenig verbesserungswürdig sind. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:22, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::::Da ich die Schlacht um Mt Tantiss nicht machen soll, gäbs da noch die Schlacht im Schlund zu erstellen. --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 18:52, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::::Keiner kann bzw. wird dir verbieten einen Artikel zu schreiben, es war von Andro einfach nur ein gut gemeinter Rat, da es sich dort wirklich um einen recht ausführlichen Artikel handeln sollte, da es einiges zu sagen gibt, aber wen du dir traust ihn zu schreiben warum nicht? Boba Fett123 ''Kontakt , Leistung 19:33, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Aber ich habs ja schon mal versemmelt!--Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 19:39, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Häng dich daran nicht auf. Wie gesagt, wenn du dich für bereit fühlst, dich einem solchen Artikel zu widmen, dann steht dir nichts im Wege. Aber ein gut gemeinter Rat ist einfach, dass man erstmal klein anfangen sollte, sich durch das Media-Wiki Konzept durcharbeiten sollte und dann erst größeren Bearbeitungen sowie Überarbeitungen widmen sollte. Also viel Glück --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 19:45, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Diskussionen fortführen Hallo Der Korallenskipper, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass in der ''Jedipedia immer Diskussionen dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen wurden. Dies dient der Übersichtlichkeit und verhindert, dass Diskussionen doppelt geführt werden. Diese Regel gilt immer, es sei denn, die Ursprungsdiskussion ist in einem Archiv abgeschlossener Diskussionen enthalten. In diesem Falle darf man auf der aktuellen Diskussionsseite das Thema nocheinmal aufgreifen. Ich möchte dich bitten, dies in Zukunft zu berücksichtigen. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:16, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Sowas 2.0 Hallo Korallenskipper, Um diesen scheinbar endlosen (und sinnlosen) Hickhack mit deiner Benutzerseite zu beenden, frage ich dich jetzt: Willst du... #Deine Seite wiederhergestellt haben wie sie vorher war? (Das können nämlich nur Admins) #Die Seite selbst wieder erstellen? (Kannst nur du) #Die Seite gelöscht lassen (und eventuell später wieder erstellen)? Gruß – Andro A • Disku 20:16, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Am liebsten wäre es mir, sie wiederherzustellen und selber zu überarbeiten Gruß Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 22:19, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Ist erledigt. Ich hoffe, dass die Sache damit vom Tisch ist. – Andro A • Disku 09:20, 7. Mai 2011 (CEST) Neuer Artikel Ich schreib jetzt den Artikel zur Schlacht im Schlund. BITTE NICHT ALS LÖSCHKANDIDATEN MARKIEREN. ICH HAB NICHT SO VIEL ZEIT UND ARBEITE SIMULTAN ZUM BUCH. Gruß --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 20:09, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo. Setz ihn doch unter UC. Und schreib nicht unbedingt ganze Sätze groß, das wird von vielen ans Anschreien empfunden. Rorret Disku 20:24, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Genauso war es auch gemeint. ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 21:05, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST)